


The Doctors New Patient

by riv_er



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Peter, Drabble, Hospitals, M/M, Patient Stiles, operation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riv_er/pseuds/riv_er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sitting with his hands on the table fiddling with his thumbs until he heard someone from the other side of the door, the door opens and all stiles can see is the backside of a doctor joking with a nurse.</p>
<p>The doctor came in and introduced himself as Dr. Hale, and told stiles to call him Peter. They both shook hands, stiles' hand was a little wet from him sweating, he looked at the doctor embarrassingly when he noticed an off putting look on Peters face while holding his hand, Stiles started to wipe his hands on his jeans ignoring the eye contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctors New Patient

Sheriff Stilinski was still being operated on, Stiles couldn't stand still, the anxiety was hitting him hard making him very inpatient and a little sweaty.

 

Thirty minutes later a receptionist from the front desk in the waiting room had called out his name and had brought him in another waiting room, she had told him that the doctor that operated on him was going to talk to him shortly; this couldn't get any worse he thought, more waiting.

 

Stiles is sitting with his hands on the table fiddling with his thumbs until he heard someone from the other side of the door, the door opens and all Stiles can see is the backside of a doctor joking with a nurse.

 

The doctor came in and introduced himself as Dr. Hale, and told Stiles to call him Peter. They both shook hands, Stiles' hand was a little wet from him sweating, he looked at the doctor embarrassingly when he noticed an off putting look on Peters face while holding his hand, Stiles started to wipe his hands on his jeans ignoring the eye contact.

 

"Alright so everything went great, your dad is just now in the recovery room and will be brought up into his room in a little bit. Any questions?" He said folding his arms.

 

He looked up from wiping his hands and seen how muscular Peter's arms were, Dr. Hale started to describe everything that he had done, Peters voice slowly started to mute, Stiles was zoned out and started to imagine Peter shirtless with abs that can crush anything, he was just getting out of the pool in a snug speedo with VPL.

 

He walked over to Stiles soaking wet taking his hand and rubbing it against his abs just barely touching his bulge, Peter with his other hand was teasing him pulling his speedo down showing the base of his dick, just his bare pubic area that he shaves every weekend.

 

Stiles' mouth started to water, the thought of having the doctors dick inside him, pounding his fair skin making his cheeks red.

 

After Peter had brought Stiles' abs rubbing to a holt he started to suck on his neck jerking his belt loose to work his already hardened dick that has some pre cum.

 

Peter gets down on his knees pulling Stiles' pants down to his ankles and started sucking on the young boys hardened thick dick, Peter was twirling his tongue around the head and other tricks with his tongue that got Stiles to curl inwards.

 

That special thing that Peter did put Stiles in this orgasmic trance where his body started convulsing due to how powerful he was ejaculating.

 

Stiles quickly emerged from his thoughts to find Mr. Hale's face flushed with only his rosy red blushing cheeks, he then realized that he had actually creamed his jeans right in front of the guy, he just felt like crawling under a rock and just stay there until the apocalypse came.

 

"so, uh, your dad is ready. You can go see him, after I examine of my patients son now."

 

Peter said with a wink, he locked the door behind him. Stiles thought right then that his penis _has_ been bothering him lately and it needed to be checked out.

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this has literally been sitting in my phone for months now, i wrote this in the waiting room while my mom was in the hospital. tbh i dont know what to feel about this but just something for me to post from this break that i had. I am finishing up a longer fic that i think you all will like and im glad to jump back into this.


End file.
